Up Against You
by merraz2590
Summary: Was it that hard to get a good nights sleep? SasuNaruSasu Yaoi, NC17
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Wazzup! As you can tell this is clinical proof that I am, in fact, not at all dead. Just cut off from the virtual world T_T**

**First off, I'd just like to thank all the looooovily people who have been favoriting and reviewing All Tied Up (why? it's not _that_ good is it?) It's been a big encouragement to keep up the good fight to keep on writing! n_nb**

**So that is why I bring you this lovely peice of smut, which is actually only the first part of what is going to be three-four shot. So grab you vibrators and tissues ladies and gentlemen, you're in for a good one ;D**

**Title: Up Against You**

**Rating: M (pft, as if I'd rate anything anything else)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (if you find this a surprise I _will_ defy all physical laws and reach through the screen to smack you up the head), sasuNARUsasu (cuz some people are really touchy about this kind of thing), cursing, bad humor, blah, blah, blah...**

**Disclaimer: YES! You're right!! I _don't _own Naruto! Thank you for the cruel reminder ¬¬**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto glared at the flowing water underneath the bridge he was standing on. Somewhere in the background he could feel Sasuke staring at him, probably wondering why the blond was trying to imitate the Uchiha trademark expression.

Not like he cared what the bastard thought anyways. He was actually beginning to think he would have been much better off not having ever met the stoic prick. Maybe then he would have been able to lead a relatively normal ninja life (as normal as normal could be when it came to Naruto anyways).

The years wasted on chasing the jerks pale ass could have been for a better cause, considering that said jerk came back on his own. When Naruto tried to pry out the reasons for the Uchihas departure and abrupt return; all he got from the frustrating bastard was an infuriating smirk and comments like, "your brain is to small to understand" and "just live with it, usuratonkachi."

Naruto huffed in annoyance, watching a small fish swim in the water underneath him and mentally stabbed it with a harpoon labeled "frustration". It was useless really. It wasn´t the fishes fault that the Uchiha was a stuck up asshole, even if Naruto nearly pissed himself in joy when he found out that the asshole was actually planning to stay for good and not go anywhere for a very long time. He even got a black eye when Naruto tried to show his enthusiasm by nearly glomping the bastard. He should have remembered that the kid was against public displays of affection.

Narutos joy might have been a little too over enthusiastic. The dreams started almost three days prior to the Uchihas arrival. These weren´t just any kind of dreams. They were wet-dreams. The lead protagonists of these disturbing night productions created by his mind? None other than Uzumaki Naruto (as himself) and Uchiha Sasuke (as the ice prick of the century).

At first Naruto thought that they were just a phase and that they would eventually go away. But after a nearly a month of constantly changing his sheets and underwear in the middle of the night every night (not to mention his washing machine was on the verge of breaking down) he decided that it wasn´t just a stupid "phase".

Still convinced that it had to be some sort of fluke, Naruto immediately began to suspect some form of genjutsu that affected his dreams. Confident about his theory, he didn´t waste any time in consulting the only medical ninja he knew he could trust. It turned out to be useless however, when all he received was couple knocks on the head a kick out of the Hokages office and Tsunade yelling after him, "Stop wasting my time, brat!"

There might have been the possibility that he was overreacting. Nobody could blame him, considering that being a ninja and all he was subject to have many enemies. Though what enemy would hate him enough to make him go through night after night of dreams consisting of him and Sasuke and the occasional sex toy, was anybodies guess.

Having used up all of his logic on those two groundless theories, Naruto was lost. The fatigue of not being able to get a peaceful nights rest was also getting to him and all the irritation and frustration was amounting to him stealing the Uchiha Glare as he and the rest of team 7 waited for their predictably late former sensei, who had called them for some form of meeting.

"Whats wrong with him?" Sakura asked Sasuke standing next to her, puzzled by her normally hyper friends brooding behaviour.

Sasuke just scoffed and crossed his arms, "He´s just being a moron. Ignore him."

SAsuke caught the kunai aimed for his head with two fingers. Over by the bridge railing Naruto grumbled, "I heard that asshole."

"What crawled up your ass today, eh, usuratonkachi?"

"None of your damn business, bastard."

Naruto didn´t even look up at the Uchiha, not baring the embarrassment. It was ridiculous to think that some stupid dream could make him look at his best friend differently but it did and it annoyed him to no end.

Sakura shared a look with Sasuke, who just shrugged and leaned his hip against the bridge railing and crossed his arms. Rolling her eyes at Sasukes strenuous effort to help their blond teammate out, Sakura moved forward and and put her slim hand on a tense shoulder.

"Are you all right Naruto? You´ve been acting a little weird."

"I´m fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little stressed out."

Sighing heavily, Naruto pushed himself up onto his arms over the railing.

"I just haven´t been sleeping right lately. I had a couple of difficult missions a while back."

Which was partially true. Distracted and fatigued because of the nighttime visions, Naruto hadn't been able to give it his all on these missions. He nearly lost a team member because of a stupid mistake he had made. Tsunade had boxed his ears and then proceeded to coming very close to yelling said sore ears off because of that. Not fun.

Naruto turned to look at his concerned friend flashing a grin that seemed fake even to him. "Don´t worry Sakura. I´ll be alright."

"O-okay. But-" Sakura would have tried to coax some more from the blond but their procrastinating sensei chose that exact moment to finally appear.

"Yo!" Kakashi gave them a two-fingered salute and smiled at them with his one visible eye.

Whirling towards him with pointed fingers and accusing glares. Naruto and Sakura both yelled "You`re late!"

Rubbing his neck sheepishly, Kakashi shrugged and tried to make amends, "Well you see, there was this dolphin-"

"Save it for someone who´ll actually pay attention to your bullshit. Why are we here?" Sasuke growled already irritated by Narutos shitty attitude.

"Mah, mah, Sasuke, always so hostile and impatient. But I won´t keep an eager pupil like you waiting anymore. You have all been selected to oversee this years chuunin exams."

"Hell yeah!" Forgetting his bad mood, Naruto pumped a fist onto the air.

Sasuke just huffed, "When do the exams start?"

"In two weeks. You`ll be briefed on the specifics a week and a half prior so that you have time to set up for them. You`ll each be assigned to a different stage of the exam, so its probable that you`ll be put in the stage most suitable for your abilities."

Sakura startled them all by squealing loudly and bring her fists to her face, "Oh. I can`t wait to torture all those little genin. I hope I get put into the theoretical test!"

Naruto and Kakashi gave her a strange look and Sasuke just ignored her.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi concluded, "Well that will be all for now. Later!" With a puff of smoke the masked ninja disappeared, leaving the three jounin by themselves again.

"Is it just me or has Kakashi become even stranger ever since he became Hokage. Who does meetings outside of the office anyways?" Naruto quandered to nobody in particular.

Sasuke scoffed, "Don`t think about it to much, moron, you might end up breaking something you might need later."

Naruto clenched his fist and glared at the Uchiha, "What?! You asshole, I can think all that I want whenever I want."

Sasuke smirked at him, "Then you must be really lazy with all the thinking that you hardly ever do."

"YOU BASTARD! I think way more than you think I do!"

"You are a moron. Live with it."

Sakura rolled her eyes again for the second time that day. All ready she could tell that the argument is going to burst into another one of their typical midday scuffles and not wanting to have to be there for when the time came to pull them apart and bash both their heads in, Sakura turned around and headed down the bridge.

"Well, I don`t want to keep Lee waiting. I`m off. See you later boys!"

Naruto whipped his head around, "Wait, Sakura! Don`t you want to have lunch with me at Ichiraku`s!"

"Nope. Later!"

Naruto waved limply as Sakura practically skipped off of the bridge. Behind him, he could clearly hear Sasuke scoff.

"Tch, you have given up by now, dumbass. She belongs to Lee, remember?"

Naruto spun around to face Sasuke, "I know that already! I just wanted to go as friends, asshole!"

"Just friends? Isn`t that what you told Hinata? From what I understand she was the only one in the entire village who actually wanted to go out with you."

"Oh, shut the fuck up! Anyone would want to be with me! Nobody can resist me!" Naruto yelled with a finger pointing at Sasukes face.

Sasuke scowled, "You aren't worth a ten-cent fuck, usuratonkachi."

This time Naruto really blew up, "What?! I am worth much more than that! In fact, I'd be the best fuck in anyones life! Waaaaay better than you, bastard! In fact, I bet I could fuck you better than you could anyone else!"

Narutos final utburst had him questioning his sanity. And the faint but still visible blush on Sasukes angry face. Too embarassed to back down Naruto crossed his arms and nodded to himself.

"Yeah, thats right, asshole, I would fuck you so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk for an entire week!"

Reminding him why he hadn't been sleeping well for the past month and a half, was what looked like a very vivid and real movie reel showing a pornographic recount of Naruto and Sasuke doing the nasty, leering at him from the back of his mind. In an attempt to hide his horrified flush, Naruto hastiily turned his back on the fuming Uchiha.

"What the hell makes you think I would let you fuck me in the first lace, moron? Your too much of a clumsy, incompetent idiot to fuck anyone. If we ever were to fuck, you'd be the one with problems taking a dump." Sasuke crossed his arms, giving the blond his best Uchiha haughty stare.

"Ha! Yeah right! Your to stuck up to fuck me!"

"Thats because it wouldn't be hard to fuck someone like you."

Naruto gave Sasuke a petulant stare over his shoulder, "You wouldn't even be able to make me moan."

"I would make you scream."

Naruto faced Sasuke taking a step into the pale boys personal space.

"Yeah, well I could make you beg for me."

Sasuke took another step forward, so that they were now nearly nose to nose.

"I could make you pass out."

"I could make you scream my name over and over again."

"Prove it."

"I will."

"You don't have the balls."

"Meet me at the gate in an hour and you'll find out that I do."

"You're on."

"Good."

"Fine."

Sasuke turned around a very smug smirk on his face.

"Make sure not chicken out, usuratonkachi."

Before Naruto could yell back a come back, Sasuke was gone. Naruto growled and fuming turned on his heels and ran all the way to his apartment. When he got there he nearly kicked down the door and stormed all the way to his closet. Grabbing a back pack he started shoving clothes into it.

"That damn conceited bastard. Thinks he so great and good at everything. I'll show him. I'll fuck him so hard that he'll never...even..."

It was just then that Naruto realized the gravity of the situation. He suddenly wished that he had learned to think before opening his mouth.

"What the hell have I done?!?"

Sasuke nervously toed the ground, frowning at his shoes. The idiot was late. Which was not helping the nervous fluttering going on in his stomach. He had no idea why he gave into the jinchuurikis ridiculous challenge. When he had realized what had happened at the bridge he nearly tripped over his coffee table. Thinking logically around the dumb blond was proving to be difficult. It must be a disease being a moron. An infectious disease.

"Even when you're alone you have a scowl on your face."

Sasuke to his embarrasement started and then glared at the blond standing a few feet in front of him. He was a bit peeved that he had not noticed the loud ninjas presence.

"Tch, you're late."

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Heh, well you see-"

"Don't want to hear it. So, where are we going?"

"Um, about that..." Naruto fidgeted.

"Are you saying you didn't plan on anything?"

"Well..." Naruto scratched his cheek, trying to avoid the Uchiha's murderous glare.

"Did you even think to call a hotel?"

"Uh..."

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You are such a hopeless moron."

Naruto clenched his fists, "Hey you don't have to call me names! I just forgot is all!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I knew you would forget about these kind of details, idiot. Which is why I already booked a room at a hotel not far from here."

Narutos eyebrow had a muscle spasm in his eyebrow, "Then why did you make all those stupid questions? And stop calling me names!"

"To prove how much of a predictable moron you are...dumbass."

Naruto threw up his arms in frustration, "Gah! What did I say about calling me names!"

Sasuke shifted his pack and started walking down the road.

"Shut up and get moving. We don't have all day."

Naruto pointed at Sasuke back, "Hey, don't tell me what to do! I'l start walking whenever I want to!"

Sasuke didn't stop walking, "Suit yourself."

Naruto stayed stubbornely to the spot, his fists clenched at his sides. As he watched Sasuke walk however he noticed that the Uchiha had a certain sway to his gait.

"H-hey, wait up!"

"Tch, idiot."

The door rattled in its frame when Naruto was roughly shoved against it, moaning around the tongue invading his mouth.

They had just checked into the hotel when Naruto had decided to start the Lets-Annoy-Sasuke game. The more scathing responses Naruto could get out of Sasuke, the more pionts he got. By the time they arrived at their room, Naruto already had five points and was working towards the sixth, when Sasuke found a very efficient way of shutting the annoying blond up.

The blessed lack of annoying comments made Sasuke come to the conclusion that he liked this particular method. Another perk were the small moans and slight shivers that he was able to tease out of the blond, by stroking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Engrossed, Sasuke moved his mouth down to the tan neck sucking and nipping the delicious skin.

"Hah, e-eager much?"

Sasuke had forgotten there was a reason why he had kissed the blond idiot. Sasuke moved his mouth towards Narutos ear, inavertedly blowing hot moist air into it as he spoke.

"You talk too much."

Naruto scoffed, "Thats jus-" Naruto gasped when Sasuke viciously shoved his hips forward creating the most delicious friction on his groin. Grabbing his tan wrists, Sasuke pinned his hands to the door over his head.

"Shut up, moron."

Their breathes mingled in the scant space between their faces.

"Make me."

Naruto's mouth was invaded all over again. Tired of being passive, Naruto pushed back Sasukes tongue with his own. Like everything that included the two of them, there was a fight for dominance. It wasn't until Naruto sharply nipped Sasukes tongue, making the Uchiha jerk back, giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to take over. He wrenched his hands from Sasukes grip and grabbed his neck, using his advantage to thoroughly ravish the Uchihas mouth. Sasuke felt his knees weaken as the kiss deepened and he grunted when Naruto switched positions, pushing him against the wall.

Sasuke could barely keep up. Naruto had his head pressed against the wall and all he could do was moan and arch into the blonds body. His fingers dug into Narutos side when he started to grind their hips together. Dark eyes rolled when Naruto started sucking on his neck, immediately going for the most sensitive spot on his skin. Sauke could feel goosebumps break out wherever hot breath escaped from the moist kisses. Large hands slid down towards Sasukes ass and he gasped when Naruto started moving faster and harder against him.

Sasuke cried out when he found himself wrapping his legs around strong hips and he was pounded against the wall. He could hardly breath because of the tight press of their bodies and the hot pleasure pulsing through him. It wasn't fair. Sasuke was supposed to be in control. He was always in control of everything. But in only a few minutes Naruto had managed to break down his defences and have him spiralling out of control. It just wasn't right!

"Wa-wait, ah, moron, y-you're going too fast!"

It was as if arousal had made Naruto temporarily deaf and the blond just kept grinding against him, making Sasuke almost forget what he was supposed to be saying. It took all of Sasukes will power to hold onto the last dregs of his reasoning.

"I-idiot! St-stop, stop!"

Naruto growled and pulled away from the mark he had been creating on the pale skin, but didn't stop moving his hips.

"Why?" He panted.

"Th-this is n-ah, not how th-this is su-supposed t-to go."

Naruto groaned, of course the bastard would freak out when things would start getting good. But if thats what the asshole wanted...

Sasuke yelled incoherently when a powerful shock of chakra shot through him. It was as if the hot tendrils were mapping out the most sensitive spots in Sasukes body. Spots that even Sasuke didn't know existed. What only lasted for a couple of seconds seemed to drag on for hours to Sasuke and when the chakra had withdrawn he was left gasping and trembling. Naruto let the pale ninjas legs down and grinned as he almost fell in a puddle against the wall at his feet.

"Well bastard, while you're catching your breath, I'm going to look around the room, considering that _someone_ didn't let me before."

Sasuke's glare was weakened by the dark red blush and the fact that he was clinging onto the wall, panting as if he had ran a thousand kilometers in a single sprint. Naruto grinned and when he turned around towards the bathroom, Sasuke hung his head down rubbing his face and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart down.

"Holy shit! This is the biggest crapper I have ever seen! Or even been in!"

It just was not fair. Sasuke made the first move and Naruto had followed through by switching roles so fast that it had left Sasukes head spinning. Unbelievable. The village prodigy was just sexually pwnd by the village idiot. A face palm worthy moment.

"Whats with all these shower heads? Are people really that lazy when it comes to scrubbing their asses?"

And where the fuck did Naruto learn to use his tongue like that? He obviously spent too much time under the tutelage of Konoha's celebrated perverted sage sannin. Sasuke blushed when he found himself thinking about how that tongue would feel on other parts of his body. It was a good thing the moron was somewhere else at the moment.

"Gah! There is even one that shoots up your crotch!"

He must have learned how to manipulate his chakra from the sannin as well. How Naruto was able to do that without causing harm or messing up with Sasukes chakra system was a mystery. Maybe the dumb blond was finally getting better at everything. Which meant he was improving. Which meant he was catching up to Sasuke. Secretly the Uchiha was grateful for that. It was as if a weight that he wasn't aware he had been carrying around had been lifted from his shoulders. It was oddly liberating. And now the only thing that Sasuke was concerned about was being able to experience that wonderful feeling again.

Naruto popped his head out of the bathroom door, grinning as he saw the Uchiha still leaning against the wall and barely catching his breath. Narutos ego swelled when he saw that Sasuke was still sporting a prominent bulge in his pants.

"Calm enough, bastard? Or do your need another moment?"

"Fuck you."

Naruto shrugged, "Have it your way. Hey, what's out there?"

The blonds short attention span had finally noticed the double doors on the other side of the private suite.

"Sweet! We even have our own private hot spring! You really are good at picking out hotels, Sasuke!"

Of course Sasuke was good. He was good at everything. And he was not about to let a certain blond usuratonkachi take control of things like that again. Said blond walked back into the room and walked over to Sasuke, still grinning.

"Ready yet, asshole? 'Cause I sure as hell am."

With a cocky grin Naruto pulled his shirt over his head. Being flashed with smooth tan skin stretched over toned abs and cut chest was seriously messing with Sasukes composure. His eyes snapped towards blue eyes darkened with mischief and before any of them knew what was happening Sasuke had knocked Naruto down onto the bed and attacking his mouth and pinning the blond down by wedging himself between his thighs. Using all of his skill (which wasn't much considering his first kiss was only a few moments ago), Sasuke set himself up to the task of completely dominating the blonds mouth, doing a thorough inspection with his tongue.

Bucking against the pale boy Naruto grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged on it trying to convince Sasuke that it looked better off of him without the benefit of words. From the way the Uchiha was stubbornly attached to his mouth, it was clear to Naruto that it was going to take a while. Impatient and loath to the idea of parting himself, Naruto improvised by grabbing the collar of the shirt and simply ripped it off of Sasukes body. The loud shredding noise finally convinced Sasuke to break away from Narutos mouth. Looking at the damage with wide eyes, Sasuke glared down at the grinning blond.

"You are so buying me a new shirt."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled the pouting Uchiha down by his neck, engaging in another heated make out session. It worked, because the black haired boy immediately forgot why he was supposed to be mad at Naruto. Soon Sasuke went onto explore more of the caramel skin, enjoying how the body underneath him arched and moaned as he ran his tongue over hardened nipples. Getting impatient, Naruto started fumbling with opening Sasukes pants almost at the same time Sasuke had started working on his.

Soon they were both completely naked and pressed closely together. Naruto groaned as he felt that firm pale body slid over his thighs and his back nearly arched off of the bed when a hot mouth started traveling south to his most sensitive part. Before going any further, Sasuke silently contemplated the heated and aroused flesh standing proudly from between tan thighs. Naruto, despite what Sai said, was not at all small. He was actually very well endowed. Curiosity overcame him and without hesitating anymore, Sasuke enclosed the tip of Narutos cock between his lips. The was a garbled cry from above and looking up Sasuke saw Narutos lips parted, his head tilted back exposing his long arched neck. Not taking his eyes away from the arousing sight, Sasuke took more of the turgid length into his mouth and started a slow rhythm. He was pleased to see the way it seemed to torture the blond.

"God, you fucking tease..." If his mouth weren't so occupied Sasuke would probably smirked, but instead contented himself with moaning around Narutos cock. Sasuke groped around the sheets surrounding looking for the object he had just barely managed to take out of his pocket before his pants were unceremoniously tossed aside. Moments after finding the desired object and making sure that the blond was thoroughly distracted, he discreetly pushed the tan thighs further apart, slowly bending one of Narutos knees, so that he wouldn't begin to suspect what the Uchiha was planning to do.

Narutos eyes snapped open when he felt a cold wet finger start to probe his opening.

"What the fuck-ah!" He had no time to protest when Sasuke gave his cock a hard suck and thrust his finger in at the same time. Naruto gritted his teeth and squirmed against the uncomfortable intrusion, the pain and pleasure combined messing with his mind. He was never going to be right.

"You bas-bastard. Wha-what the hell d-do you th-think y-you're d-doing?"

His only response was another hard suck and that finger sliding further into him. When Naruto has stopped squirming and swearing at him, Sasuke deemed the blond ready for a second finger. This time the pain was sharper and lasted longer when Sasuke started scissoring his fingers stretching the tight opening, making Naruto start his swearing tirade all over again. But Naruto eventually got over it and once he stopped threatening Sasukes life, the Uchiha added a third finger.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch! Damnit! You fucking bastard! I hate you! I am so going to kick your ass when this is over!"

Sasuke was a bit surprised that the blond was still coherent considering he had started to suck on his cock harder and faster. Slick tan thighs twitched when he pushed his fingers even deeper. He started when Naruto cried loudly as his fingers brushed against a spot inside of the blond that was of a slightly different texture. Wide blue eyes stared down at him and his own shocked expression turned smug when he realized the nature of his recent discovery.

"Oh, fuck! Sa-sasuke!"

It wasn't hard to find that spot again and Sasuke went back to sucking the blonds arousal enthusiastically. Tan hands gripped his hair almost painfully and the uncontrolled bucking of hips and loud moans were a clear indication to Sasuke that Naruto was very close to the edge. Naruto groaned when that moist heat moved off of his cock, hissing when it was exposed to the cool air. He couldn't stop the shudder when Sasuke withdrew his fingers from his ass.

Sasuke sat up on his knees between sprawled tan legs. Looking down at the blond he found himself locked in a dark blue gaze, lidded with wanton lust and desire. He smirked at the debauched blond, leaning down and aligning his own predatory gaze with those beautiful eyes. He coaxed those long legs to bend, framing his pale hips with tan knees. Naruto slid his hands up pale shoulders when he felt Sasukes throbbing cock nudge at his entrance, narrowing his eyes sharply.

"Since when did we agree upon you being on top?" Naruto nipped an earlobe, biting a little harder than intended when he felt Sasuke begin to push inside of him.

"The minute you decided to challenge me on the bridge, moron." Naruto wasn't given a chance to respond because at that moment Sasuke pushed more than half of his member into him, sharp lances of pain dancing up his spine. Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes as his cock was swallowed into the most deliciously tight heat he had ever experienced. He winced however when blunt fingernails dug sharply into his back. Looking down he saw Naruto gritting his teeth, his face twisted in pain.

"Ar- are you alright." Sasuke had to clear his throat since it had dried up when he gasped upon entering Naruto.

Naruto managed to part his mouth with some difficulty and even then it was a challenge to form a coherent sentence.

"Y-yeah...it-it just hurts m-more than I though it w-would."

Sasuke shifted his weight.

"Wa-wait! Do-don't move yet!"

Sasuke felt like whining. His body trembled from the strain of not being able to move, and he couldn't stop the growl of impatience when Naruto squirmed underneath him.

"Naruto..."

Naruto huffed, recognizing the threat in Sasukes voice, "F-fine...jus-just let me..."

And before Sasuke could find out what the blond was planning to do he found himself lying on his back, with Naruto seated on his pelvis. Naruto threw his head back when he realized that Sasuke was now reaching deeper into him from this angle. Shifting slightly, he gasped when he felt the turgid cock brush up against his prostate. Misunderstanding the blonds furrowed brow for pain, Sasuke scowled.

"I-idiot, y-you'll just end up hurting yourself."

Naruto heard a sharp intake of breath when he squeezed his muscles around Sasuke, finally getting used to the intrusion.

"Na-naruto?"

"It-its easier for me this way. I can move however I want."

Sasuke hated himself for not coming up with that first. But he hardly protested when Naruto finally started moving. It started out slow. The blond was bracing himself on his pale chest and Sasuke was just really getting into it when Naruto leaned forward, his red lips brushing against his ear.

"And...I get to be on top."

It had been a trap. And Sasuke had fallen for it so quickly that he almost felt like renouncing his title as a ninja in that very moment. But all he could do was groan when Naruto leaned back up and started really riding himin earnest. Looking for a better angle Naruto leaned back with a hand on a pale thigh, ramming that cock directly over his prostate. Sasuke hadn't realized that he whimpered when he was presented with the sight of his own cock sliding in and out that tight ass. He was aware though of when he started thrusting his hips upwards, eliciting louder moans from the blond on top of him.

Naruto could no longer deny how good it felt to have Sasuke reciprocating and even complimenting his own actions as he thrust up as he dropped down. Probably why he started to moan louder and more regularly. And even under his own vocals and the wet sound of skin slapping on skin, he could still hear the low groans coming from the pale body underneath him. Sasukes knuckles had turned white with the hard death grip he had on the head board and he knew that any minute he was going to explode. Not wanting to be the first one to finish, he groped for Narutos arousal that was wet with pre cum. Naruto arched and cried out when that slick palm started stroking him, his movements becoming jerky and frantic as he found himself very close to the edge.

A few strokes later and Naruto gasped and twisted as he exploded into Sasukes hand and all over their chests and stomachs. Never before had he ever had such an intense orgasm and he wanted to make it last by riding it out, his hips jerking sporadically over a pale pelvis. Sasuke arched and moaned when Naruto seemed to clench even tighter around him, provoking his own climax. His toes curled into the bedsheets, his body taught as he gripped tan hips trying to thrust deeper as he poured out his release into the blonds hot body.

The only sound in the room now was that of heavy panting as the two ninja tried to regain their breathing. Naruto was slumped over Sasuke pale body, both of them trembling as much as the other, residual waves of pleasure still fogging their senses. Once he had a little more control over his limbs, Naruto carefully lifted his body off of Sasuke and then plopped down to lie down beside him. They panted for a little while longer, before Naruto was the first to talk.

"Did that seem like a ten-cent fuck to you, bastard?"

Sasuke scoffed, "It wasn't awful, if thats what you mean."

"You can't bullshit me, asshole. I know that was the best sex you ever had."

"It could have been better if you just didn't open you mouth right now."

"You see, you just gave yourself away! It _was_ the best sex in your life!"

"Hn."

Naruto pouted, "Fine be a friggin' jackass. I'm going to get washed off. Having your cum stuffed up my ass, isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world you know."

**TBC!!**

**And thats a wrap! For part one of this lovely little smut fest! **

**About the rest of this fic. I'll probably update faster than my other fics, mostly due to the fact that its basically done (just have to type it up).**

**If you found an atrocious amount of typos and grammer mistakes I blame my friend for beign a pest while I was writing this ¬¬ I don't know why I still talk to her. She has yet to be forgiven for _that_ incident. Whatever...**

**OMG! For the love of all that is good in this world...Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry! T_T This second part is long overdue. I blame my computer and its faulty hard drive…**

**Also the World Cup is going on right now and all the yelling at my favorite teams while watching each game has been seriously cutting into my creative thinking time XD**

**I hope this part will make it up to all of you (especially the NaruSasu fans ~_^) and I would like to point out that my grammer has immproved exponentially so that's a plus also ^_^b**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: NARUSasu for this round, kiddies (don't like it? Don't care.) Language, sex, misuse of hot springs and tongues…you know, the usual…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, boohoo…**

**UP AGAINST YOU: PART TWO**

Sasuke went beet red at Naruto's seemingly off-hand comment. He didn't even know how to respond to that and just stared dumbly at the ceiling as the blond scooted off the large bed and walked (limped) out towards the private hot spring. He came to his senses when he heard the blond splash around outside and realized that he should probably get cleaned off himself. He didn't copy the blond because he wanted to see him in a hot spring. It was for purely hygienic purposes only. Honestly.

Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke saunter out off the room and towards the spring. He felt a sense of pride as he saw the white mess on the pale stomach, ready to admit that it was entirely his fault. He also couldn't help but notice how the pale moons light seemed to shimmer off of Sasuke's dark hair, creating a sort of halo around the Uchiha's head. Naruto propped his elbows along the stony edge of the spring, not saying anything as that pale body slid into the warm water. It was that same warm water that was doing wonders at soothing the profound aching soreness in his ass. Ironically the pain made his cock stir and Naruto was a bit annoyed that Sasuke had decided that he was to one to top that round without telling him. However, the night was young and according to Naruto was only just beginning.

Sasuke had eased into the mineralized waters, closing his eyes and resting his head against the edge of the small shallow pool. He grinned when he felt the water shift in front of him and a soft mouth was soon sliding over the exposed curve of his pale neck.

"Already coming back for more? My, aren't we eager."

"Mmm, shut up, bastard. You're ruining the mood I'm trying to set up."

"The one were you're going to get fucked all over again?"

"Nope, the one were _you_'_re _going to get fucked so hard, that you forget your own name."

Never in a million years was Sasuke going to admit that the words the blond had just whispered into his ear had effectively put the blush onto his pale features. Not to mention the prominent problem that Naruto could distinctly feel poking him in the stomach. Sasuke frowned at the cheeky blond grinning at him, but before he could say anything Naruto's tongue was being shoved down his throat. It was a consuming kiss that robbed Sasuke of his ability to be aware of anything else except that wonderful mouth and tongue doing very nice and _naughty_ things to him. Naruto nipped at Sasuke pale lips and the black haired ninja groaned when he felt the sting of a bruise forming on his lower plump lip.

When the blond pulled away from Sasuke's mouth and started working on the pale neck that arched under his ministrations. Sasuke spread his legs when he felt a hand reach between his thighs and gripped the tan back tightly in anticipation. He gasped and bucked when that hand gripped his erection and stroked it firmly.

"Mmmm...N-naruto..."

Sasuke's head reeled and he gripped the rock in front of him to steady himself. He had no idea how or when Naruto had turned him around. All he could think about was the hand wrapped firmly around his cock and the hot mouth sprinkling butterfly kisses all over his back. However, the feeling of a slick and _hard_ arousal sliding between his ass cheeks was slightly jarring.

"Wha-what are you doing, moron?" Instead of pulling away like he had intended initially he was pushing back against the rigid member, gasping when the head nudged his balls.

"Mmm, something I know you'll enjoy very much, bastard." Naruto's hips jerked forward in a teasing thrust against Sasuke's pale ass, earning a very sexy mewl from the Uchiha.

"Looks like someone is very sensitive down here, eh, Sasuke?"

"Sh-shut up..." Pale fingers curled against the rock edge of the hot spring when that warm body pulled away from Sasuke's back. He bit his lip when two calloused hands gently spread his buttocks apart. Naruto suppressed a moan when the tight puckered hole was exposed to him. Naruto ran his thumb over the pink skin, satisfied with the way it clenched involuntarily and the gasp that came from the pale man spread out in front of him. His mind nearly exploded with all the things he was imaging what he could be doing to that tiny hole. But first thing comes first...

"I wonder what you would do if I did this..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and gasped harshly when he felt a wet appendage slide over his hole.

"Holy shit! Fuck! What the hell...AAHHH!"

Sasuke's knuckles went bone white when he suddenly felt that rigid organ breach the outer ring of his muscle and plunge deep into him. Never in Sasuke's wildest thoughts would he have assumed that something so… so… so_ unsanitary_ and_ dirty _and_ utterly fucking wrong_ would feel so damn good and erotic. The noises coming out of his mouth were completely out of his control, which irked him to no end. To make matters worse the wet sounds Naruto's mouth kept making were now the cause of his shamelessly dripping cock. Throw in the fact that Naruto hadn't even touched said treacherous organ and you now had a thoroughly humiliated Sasuke.

"St-stop! Stop, you moron!"

Sasuke was dangerously close to screaming as he felt his orgasm rise up in him, when Naruto actually did as he was told (for once) and slid out his tongue, making Sasuke shudder. Naruto leaned back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand taking a moment to just look at the pale body spread out before him. Sasuke's head was ducked between shaking arms, panting heavily. His tight hole kept blinking at Naruto as though it was begging him to be taken. Leaning over the trembling body again, Naruto blew hot breath over a pale ear as he spoke.

"That was the hottest thing I had ever seen, Sasuke. Figures you'd be the most sensitive down there."

"Sh-shut up. You're just a moron."

"Heh...Not so much if I almost made you cum by just rimming you."

How did he even know these things? Sasuke was tempted to make the question out loud but a part of him really did not want to know. Somehow he just ended up thinking about Jiraiya and all that did was creep him out a bit.

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled, "Man, even during sex you're a stuck up bastard," He licked a hot stripe up a pale neck, "Fine be that way, but believe me when I say that that won't stop me."

"Stop you from wha-"

Sasuke bit down hard on his lip when he felt something slip deep into his slick entrance. It was extremely unnerving how turned on it made Sasuke, even though it hurt like a bitch. Now he knew why Naruto had cursed so much when they were in the bedroom. But instead of cussing like the dumb blond had done, Sasuke decided to hold it in and just keep his silence even though he felt as if he were tearing apart. The pain increased when Naruto unceremoniously added another finger and this time Sasuke couldn't stop the groan of pain.

"Relax, Sasuke. I promise I'll make it all better if you just relax."

"Fuck you, dumb-Ah!"

A slick hand had slid between Sasuke's legs to wrap around his erection. Lost in the slow pleasing strokes on his heated flesh, Sasuke relaxed involuntarily. Naruto was then able to spread his fingers, working the now pliant muscles to stretch even more. Reaching deeper, Naruto stroked the Uchiha's inner walls searching for that one little-

"Holy fuck! Oh, oh GOD!"

Spot.

Naruto grinned and proceeded to abuse the gland, deviously pleased with the shocked gasps and moans coming from the dark haired ninja. Sasuke's toes curled when a mouth sucked on his neck, his entire body feeling far more sensitive with all of the extra stimulation. His head spun when a third finger was added, the combined appendages heading straight to mercilessly torture his prostate. Once again, Sasuke found himself spiraling out of control, but just as he was about to tell the blond idiot to stop, the hand stroking him squeezed harder and simultaneously started moving faster. Then it was as if all the breath he had left completely abandoned him. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was going to cum very soon, but instead of stopping he kept going, the wicked desire to see the Uchiha come undone was much more tempting.

Sasuke shivered when a hot breath stung his neck and shoulder, "Fuck, you're tight, Sasuke. Come on, I want to hear you scream. Cum for me, babe."

It was Naruto's voice that made Sasuke cum. His body twisted and shuddered as streams of cum splashed into the water underneath them. His entire body pulsed with pleasure, mouth parted widely to gasp for air that just didn't want to stay for long in his lungs. He vaguely heard a groan behind him as his muscles convulsed around the fingers buried in him.

By the time Sasuke's vision swam back into focus, Naruto had already pulled out his fingers and was busy with sucking a hickey between his shoulder blades. It was oddly soothing and Sasuke was easily relaxing into the touch with out even realizing it. That soft mouth began trailing upwards and it shocked Sasuke just how easily he arched his neck to the side to give the blond more space.

"Hmmm, Sasuke. That was amazing. I wonder how hard you'll cum with my cock inside of you."

Sasuke's breath hitched when his brain provided the proper visual that accompanied the blond idiots statement. He felt Naruto's hot arousal press against the inside of his thigh and Sasuke thought his heart would jump right out of his chest.

"You like that, don't you Sasuke? You like the things that I say to you. Would you like it if I did all of those things to you?"

Sasuke couldn't come up with an answer. It was impossible. He blamed Naruto and his stupid mouth that knew which spots turned his brain into mush.

"How bad do you want it, Sasuke? Tell me."

The moron was a sadist. If he wanted Sasuke to speak then he should have stopped nibbling on that spot behind his ear. All he could manage was a garbled moan when a slick hand slid over his chest, palming his sensitive nipples.

Naruto chuckled, "Hmm, looks like the cat got your tongue, eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke finally managed to force words to come out of his mouth, "Shut up."

"Don't be like that…come on tell me what you want."

"I want…"

"Hmm? Couldn't catch that, Sasuke."

"I want you…to fall off a fucking cliff."

Sasuke bit his lip when Naruto scratched a nail over his nipple, who just chuckled at his response.

"Heh, typical bastard. I knew you would come up with something like that. But, you know, I hardly think that that's what you really want." Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt the hard erection slide against his ass. "Come on, be a good little asshole and tell me what you really want. I want to hear every dirty little detail."

Sasuke wanted to hit the blond over the head for his audacity. He would be lying though if he said that he wasn't aching for the idiot behind him. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he wanted something so bad. There was a sudden rush of blood to his head when sharp teeth nipped his ear and he could just barely hear the words whispered to him.

"Tell me how bad you want me."

With a gasp, words Sasuke would have never dared to say, started pouring from his mouth. "Fuck, Naruto, I _want_ you. I want you _so fucking_ _much_ and I want you _now_ and _in me_ and I hate you really _really_ fucking _hate you_, you _motherfuckin_- god, I just want you to _fuck me_ and then beat you up, you _complete_ moron, god just do it _now_ or I'll fucking cas-ah!"

Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream when Naruto's rock hard erection started to slide into him in one fluid movement. The thick appendage stretched him in a way that Sasuke had a hard time defining the feeling as painful or just really fucking good. He had a suspicion that it was both. For his part, Naruto hadn't been able to hold it in any longer, Sasuke's desperate tone and his inadvertent squirming having worn down his dwindling self control.

Sasuke clenched his ass when Naruto was fully sheathed inside of him, never having thought that being this full would ever feel that good. Naruto groaned when he felt the pale body underneath him rock against him, surprised that the bastard would enjoy being bottom that much.

He couldn't help it, he chuckled, raising goose bumps where his breath would brush over moist flesh. "Damn, Sasuke, you are really liking this, aren't you?"

If the idiot was expecting an answer he was going to be sorely disappointed. Sasuke was much more preoccupied with getting the blond to start moving.

"Dammit moron, move!"

Naruto braced his arms on either side of Sasuke's pale body. Pulling out slowly he plunged right back in, repeating the process with a slightly different angle. It wasn't long before Naruto proved that third time is in fact always the charm.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's shout echoed across the steaming waters. When Sasuke cried out a second time, Naruto just lost it. The water splashed around them as Sasuke received the fucking of his life. Each thrust was aimed at the same spot over and over again and Sasuke was sure he was going to go insane with pleasure. Naruto was surprised at how vocal Sasuke was turning out to be. He picked up the pace, going deeper and faster, groaning when Sasuke started screaming out his pleasure.

Naruto slid a hand forward, keeping a strong grip on pale jerking hips with the other, and tangled his fingers with pale ones. Sasuke came to the conclusion that he might never be able to breathe again when Naruto started going faster than he thought possible. He couldn't utter a single sound anymore and he thought that he was going to explode into a million little pieces any minute now. He wasn't the only one close though. He could hear Naruto's gasps and moans and his hips were jerking erratically.

"Ngh, fuck, Sa-Sasuke…You feel so good."

Sasuke found his voice again when his orgasm rushed up to him. He threw his head back onto Naruto's shoulder and screamed as he was dragged under wave after wave of intense pleasure, his body rocking and shuddering violently. Naruto growled as his pale skinned lover moaned and screamed into his ear, his own body arching as Sasuke's hot body clenched unbearably tight around him. He slammed into Sasuke a few more times before cumming with a roar. Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto's hot release pour into him and if he wasn't so exhausted from his recent orgasm he might have exploded all over again.

Sasuke rested his forehead onto his and Naruto's linked hands, panting heavily and still trembling. That had been- holy shit- that was- fuck…were the only semi-coherent thoughts Sasuke could come up with as he slowly descended from his orgasmic high. Naruto wasn't any better. He had to brace himself with his arms and use every muscle in his body to keep himself from collapsing onto Sasuke.

Naruto buried his nose into damp dark hair. He inhaled deeply, feeling slightly light headed as he was overwhelmed with Sasuke's natural musky scent. With one last sigh, Naruto finally pulled out of Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned at the loss, feeling slightly empty as Naruto's soft cock slipped out of him. Naruto tightened his arms and Sasuke found himself being moved around like a rag doll. He didn't mind really, he doubted he would be able to move on his own anyways. Naruto sat down in the hot spring adjusting a few limbs so that Sasuke ended up sitting on his lap. Too tired to protest, Sasuke just relaxed into the embrace and Naruto was unable to stop the _something_ swell inside of his chest.

"You know, Sasuke, I never thought I would ever catch you cuddling."

Sasuke shifted his head into a more comfortable position, "Shut up. My ass is sore and the stone seats are uncomfortable."

Naruto grinned, "Heh, and who's fault would that be?"

"If you don't remember then you are more of a moron than I thought you were. . . Come to think about it that would turn you into a vegetable. I hope that won't be the case, then you would start drooling all over me and someone would have to feed you through a tube."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Good lord, you're a bastard. You'd think that after a glorious round of awesome sex you would be able to have a normal conversation."

"There is nothing normal about anything you do, dumbass. If you wanted a 'normal' conversation then I suggest you go visit the village zoo. I hear they have some very chatty baboons there that might keep you busy for a while."

"You know I think I might actually do that. I would rather listen to a bunch of screeching baboons then your bitchy comments."

"It was your idea to start a 'conversation', moron. I thought you would know better by now. By the way, if you ever associate the word 'bitchy' to me ever again, I will gouge your eyes out."

"What? No hitting me over the head with your purse? Fuck, Sasuke, its like every time I talk to you its 'moron' this and 'dumbass' that. I do have a name you know."

"I know. It's 'fishcake' isn't it? Hmm, would you look at that? I think I might actually start calling you by your real name."

"You are an asshole. Why do I put up with you?"

"You tell me, fishcake."

"Well now that I think about it-"

"That _is_ a shocker."

"Shut up. Now that I think about it you had absolutely no problems screaming my name while I had you bent over with my- Hey, where are you going?"

Not wanting to hear more, Sasuke had abruptly stood up from Naruto's embrace. He stumbled a bit over his own feet when he realized his legs weren't as functional as he had anticipated. Hopelessly fighting the blush that was lighting up his face, Sasuke waded through the warm water towards their bedroom.

"This is a pointless conversation and I am going to do something more productive."

Naruto frowned, "Like what?"

Sasuke stepped out of the hot spring and slid open the door to the room, "Like rinsing and drying off."

Naruto grinned as he watched the bare assed Sasuke walk (more like limp) through the room. It was quite the delicious sight and Naruto really couldn't help himself. Sasuke felt his face heat up even more when the lewd wolf whistle reached his ears. He made sure to respond with the corresponding middle finger over his shoulder.

**And that's a wrap. Part three is still under construction, though it shouldn't take me too long. (I hope T~T). **

**Totally off topic: I have also published another story, Obscure. It's a multi-chap (why do I keep doing that to myself?) and the first part is quite short but hopefully it will be worth it. ^_^**

**Ciao!**

**Reviews are love and love inspires me to update faster. You know what to do…**

**P.S. My computer crashed the other day so updates will not come again for another looooong time. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! The third part of this smut-fic!**

**Hmm, not much to say, other than I will be soon moving and don't know when I'll have internet access again. I'll try to update as much as I can before that however. **

**In the mean time, enjoy!**

**Warning: SASUnaru is back for this chapter and it will be the last time, so enjoy it while you can.**

**Up Against You Part 3**

Naruto was right. The bathroom _was_ huge. After figuring out how the shower worked (the one up the crotch was a bit unsettling), Sasuke quickly rinsed the mineralized water off his body. When he stepped out, it was to find Naruto bent over one of the sinks washing his face. Catching the look Naruto was giving him through the mirror, Sasuke tried hard not blush for getting caught staring at the blond's ass.

Hiding his embarrassment in an annoyed huff, Sasuke turned away to reach for one of the neatly folded towels hanging from a rack on the wall. Naruto hoisted himself up to sit on the bathroom counter.

"You know bastard, I don't know why you are even bothering with drying yourself off. You're just going to get wet all over again." Naruto swung his legs around happily grinning at Sasuke's pale naked body that didn't even bother to turn around considering he was still drying himself off.

Sasuke scoffed into the terry cloth, still rubbing his hair dry and not liking where this was going, "What makes you think that, moron?"

"Because you just can't seem to resist me." Naruto grinned deviously to himself as he unwrapped the towel from around his waist letting it fall around him on the counter. Moving slowly so as to not alert the Uchiha of his intentions, he leaned back into the mirror behind him, scooting his hips back a bit and lifting his legs.

Sasuke absently finished toweling himself off, hanging the damp cloth, "Don't get any ideas, dumbass. I am tired and sore and really not in the mo-"

Sasuke did a double take when he finally looked over his shoulder to see the blond. And what a sight he was indeed. Naruto had propped his feet up onto the counter, parting his thighs, leaving him lewdly exposed to Sasuke. He turned around his mouth going completely dry as he saw a wet tan finger dip effortlessly into a tight puckered entrance.

Naruto panted and grinned at Sasuke gaping at him, "You were saying, asshole?"

Sasuke could only make a small noise in the back of his throat as he watched Naruto pump his finger slowly in and out of his entrance. All he could do was stay rooted to the spot as he watched a second finger ease into the abused hole.

What finally jerked him into motion was when Naruto let out a low keening moan. Apparently he had found his prostate. All it took were a couple long strides and he was standing in front if the blond, pressing his mouth to parted lips. Sasuke ground against Naruto earning a deep growling moan from the blond. He slipped his hands over tan sides, moving his mouth to suck onto a smoothly muscled shoulder.

Another delicious moan slipped from Naruto's lips and looking down Sasuke noticed that he had added a third finger. He shuddered violently as he saw those fingers disappear in and out of the tight ass and Naruto wondered for a brief second if Sasuke had almost cum.

"Heh, what did I say, bastard? Totally irresistible- Ah!"

Naruto gasped and nearly cracked the mirror when he threw his head back as a slim finger that was not his slipped into his hole. His eyes rolled when another hand slid over his arousal palming it against his straining stomach.

"Sa-sasuke…"

"You are such a moron." Sasuke bit down on a tan shoulder dragging his hand over the blond's rib cage and wrapping his arm around his waist. Naruto moaned when the extra finger in his rectum wriggled a bit pushing his fingers deeper and pressing insistently against his prostate. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's collar bone adding to the collection of hickeys already there and the blond wrapped an arm around his shoulders

Naruto grinned into black hair as he felt that mouth work eagerly down his chest. "I thought you were too tired?"

Sasuke held back the groan itching to work its way out of his throat. "Dammit, moron, why can't you ever shut up?"

Naruto's grin widened, "Cause that just wouldn't be fair now would it?"

Growling to himself, Sasuke bit a pink nipple for no other reason than to appease his pride. Naruto winced and then proceeded to return the aggression by yanking Sasuke's head by the hair and biting into a pale neck. Sasuke cried out and tightened his grip on broad shoulders.

"Ah! Moron, let go!"

Instead, Naruto bit down harder and Sasuke didn't realize that he was digging his nails into tan flesh. Dark eyes widened and another cry was torn from Sasuke's throat when he felt enlarged canines pierce into his flesh. He shuddered violently again when a large hand gripped his throbbing cock the combined pain and pleasure very nearly pushed him over the edge.

"S-stop! Moron, stop!"

Sasuke groaned when the blond gave one last hard squeeze to his cock, effectively cutting off his climax and then those canines were finally extracted from his neck. He shivered slightly when Naruto lapped up the blood that had oozed out of the bite wounds. Pressing his head against a tan shoulder, Sasuke sighed deeply trying to regain his bearings.

"You had better not have rabies, jackass."

Naruto grinned before gently slipping their fingers out of his ass. Grabbing pale hips he rubbed them together a bit before whispering into Sasuke's ear.

"Shut up and just fuck me asshole."

His breath hitched when he felt Sasuke thrust shallowly against his exposed hole, but instead of pushing in like he hoped, the bastard just chuckled breathily against his neck.

"You can't possibly think that I'm going to let you get away with nearly ripping my throat out and just do whatever you want, eh, moron?"

Naruto blinked, "Um, yes?"

Sasuke glare was his answer. The blond huffed before looking off to the side.

"What do you want then?" Naruto grumbled grumpily.

Sasuke nipped his ear, "You have to beg for it, usuratonkachi."

Blue eyes narrowed, "No, fucking, way."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so it's all right for me to beg for you, but you won't the same for me? Tsk, tsk that hardly seems fair."

As Naruto narrowed his eyes further, his mouth slightly gaping, he realized that _maaaybe_ he was beginning to rub off on the Uchiha in more ways than one…

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Sasuke?"

Sasuke deadpanned, "You are a moron."

Naruto huffed, "I take that back…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe if you weren't such a stubborn jackass, you could be getting what you want."

Naruto leered at the Uchiha, "Now why would I have to beg when you obviously won't be able to hold back?"

Sasuke growled lowly inching his face closer to the blonds, stroking tan thighs and spoke huskily onto slightly parted lips, "Because I can totally hold out more than you can."

Naruto scoffed, "I highly doubt-"

Naruto was abruptly cut off when a pair of soft lips engaged him in a deep kiss. It wasn't rushed and fierce like so many of their other kisses shared that evening. It was slow, almost lazy, and Sasuke took his liberal time exploring the blond's mouth making sure to tease every sensitive spot until Naruto's brain was turned into mush. Tan fingers dug into pale shoulder when Sasuke started to thrust their straining erections together, in the same pace as the kiss. Long tapered fingers traced the crease of Naruto's ass and circled teasingly his prepared hole.

Naruto pulled away with a gasp, "Mother of fuck! Damn it Uchiha! Fuck me now! Please! God, I want it so fucking much, you pale sadistic bastard! Just do it!"

Wondering if he was pushing it, Sasuke brushed his lips lightly against a tan jaw line and murmured in his best husky voice, "Not good enough, moron."

"You're dead-"

Figuring that those hand seals would turn into a rasengan rammed into his stomach, Sasuke harshly snapped his hips forward. Naruto's loud cry echoed off the bathroom tile and Sasuke was vaguely surprised that the idiot hadn't cracked the mirror when his head jerked back. But it was only a passing thought as most of his attention was directed towards other much more interesting areas. Naruto was still as tight as the first time and just as hot and searing and wrapped so perfectly around him, that Sasuke wondered why they hadn't tried this ages ago.

Swollen lips parted to pant and gasp for breath, "God, fuck, bastard. A little warning next time, eh?"

Sasuke could only grunt and a second later he pulled himself out partially and then slammed forward. He shuddered when the blond gasped in surprise, hot breath blowing over his ear. Without further pause, his brain was fried by then, Sasuke began moving in and out, his hands digging into tan hips as he started out slow. Naruto tilted his head back in bliss as he felt his lovers cock massage his insides, gasping sharply every time it would brush against his prostate. Sasuke had buried his face into his neck, breathing in his scent and effectively drowning in it.

"God…fuck…harder, bastard…_please_…"

Sasuke groaned and tilted his head back as his hips started to slam forward, doing his best to comply with the blonds pleas. Grunts and moans were quick to permeate the bathroom around them and the mirror behind Naruto was fogging up as their passion began to build up. Sasuke felt large hands grip and knead his back, clenching harder every time he stroked past the blonds prostate. He leaned back a bit moving his hips faster, and they ended up panting into each other's mouths.

Not liking his sudden passiveness, Naruto leaned further down on the mirror, spreading his legs more and moaning as Sasuke reached even deeper. Placing his hands back down onto the counter he used his arms to push himself into each and every thrust, desperately trying to gain more friction. Sasuke growled as the muscles surrounding him began to squeeze him with each inward thrust.

Without any warning, Sasuke pulled out and tugged the blond off of the counter. Promptly flipping him around, Naruto found himself being bent over the counter and before he could protest being manhandled, Sasuke was plunging back in, fucking him harder and faster than before. There was no stopping his cries as each thrust was aimed directly at his prostate and he nearly swallowed his own tongue when a hand reached between his thighs and started to stroke his leaking cock.

The clenching around his cock became much more frequent and it took everything Sasuke had to keep his orgasm at bay. Not wanting to cum before the blond, he started to jerk him off faster, biting his lip to stop from making any noises so he could listen to Naruto's erotic moans and gasps.

Naruto's hand scrabbled and slid desperately over the sink and counter, a tightening in his chest and groin winding up unbearably with each thrust.

"Ugh, fuck, Sa-sasuke! So good, so fucking goo-gah!"

Naruto couldn't keep it in any longer and exploded all over the counter and sink. His blond head was thrown back, his entire body shuddering and jerking with the intensity and force of his orgasm. The burning in Sasuke's groin nearly seared though him when that tight heat tightened even more around him, making his orgasm crash through him. He couldn't hold back the slight whimper when those muscles continued to flutter around him, making him ride out his orgasm.

With a gasp Sasuke slumped forward just as his release was starting to fade away. They stayed there for a while, panting, trying to regain some of their composure. Naruto could still feel Sasuke inside of him, considering the other ninja was too lazy to pull out. Sasuke, on the other hand was still trying to recollect the scattered bits of his mind that had been blown apart by his orgasm.

It wasn't until several moments of afterglow did Sasuke realize that one) the North and South Pole were still where they should be, two) he was still in a hotel bathroom and three) he was still sprawled over Naruto's back. With a small groan, he pushed himself up with shaky arms, shuddering slightly when his sensitive member slipped out of Naruto's tight body. Standing proved to be a bit of a challenge, especially since his legs felt like they were made out of rubber and weren't really up to the job of holding him up. Naruto had to literally drag himself up the mirror first before he could come to a full standing position.

Sasuke's gaze lowered to the naked body before him as it turned around and blue eyes faced him.

"I thought that you were too tired." Tan fingers slid over soft porcelain skin.

"Yeah, well…" Full pink lips, grazed over whisker birthmarks.

"Heh, guess that means that I'm the ultimate sex god." A large hand trailed over a pale spine.

"Only in your dreams, moron." Pale fingers traced over a long sun kissed neck.

"Hmmm…Bastard." That same tan hand reached lower and gently squeezed a firm buttock.

"Moron." Long fingers threaded into short blond hair.

"Asshole." Kiss swollen lips pressed briefly onto a pale neck.

"Jackass." The other hand slid slowly up a tan firm chest rubbing teasingly over a pert nipple.

"Jerk." Those lips slid up a defined jaw line, kissing just below a pale ear, earning a pleased hum.

"Idiot." Pale arms wrapped around broad shoulders, pulling the two naked bodies closer.

"Prick." The other large hand gripped the back of a porcelain neck, teasing the dark hair falling around the soft nape.

"Dumb blon-…hmmm." Two pairs of lips met in a slow sensuous kiss, taking the time to taste each other and savor the closeness, the presence that they were sharing. It didn't take long for tongues to get involved when both parties so willingly and eagerly opened themselves to each other. The erotic sensation of the wet appendages sliding over each sparked their arousal and with a deep growl Naruto pulled their bodies flush together.

Sasuke felt his face heat up in embarrassment when a small whimper escaped his throat when their naked skin rubbed together, but not really having the initiative to break from the escalating kiss. Instead he tightened his possessive hold around the blond, his brows furrowing as the kiss turned fierce when Naruto wrestled his tongue into his mouth and continued to devour him. He didn't even remember moving his hips until both of their members rubbed together and spikes of pleasure made his blood boil. Naruto growled again and his hand joined the other in kneading Sasuke's ass and pulling his hips into a grinding rhythm.

When air became an issue, Naruto reluctantly pulled away from the succulent mouth, groaning when Sasuke gave his tongue a parting suck and pressed their foreheads together as they both panted for breath.

"Are you still too tired?" Sasuke stuttered on air when he felt a daring finger slide between his buttocks traveling down to tease his entrance.

"N-no." His eyes fluttered and he had to bite his lip to keep from mewling when that finger dipped partially into him.

Naruto shifted his head so that he could whisper into Sasuke's ear, "Hmm, then that must mean that I really am the ultimate sex-"

He was interrupted however when a hand gripped his hair to pull his head back and warm lips shut him up. Sasuke quickly pulled away from the chaste kiss before he could lose himself again and lifted his gaze to meet darkened blue eyes.

"Talk later. Bed, now."

**TBC! XDDD**

**I feel like I may have let a little bit of fluff contaminate that last part, but whatever. There is still one last chapter and a possible epilogue after that.**

**Remember to review! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This part came out sooner than I thought. I hope you thank me for that, lol. Actually this part turned out to be the shortest, which is why it's being uploaded earlier than I had previously planned. But it is probably the most intense chapter out of all of the others. So I hope you enjoy it just as much n_nb**

**Warning: NARUsasu and really not much else… Oh and this is the last smut chapter, the next one will most likely be a short epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I am not going to even bother ¬¬…**

**UP AGAINST YOU: PART FOUR**

Everything was a dark blur and Sasuke could only vaguely remember being carried into the bedroom. He did remember when Naruto threw him onto the bed and the blond had crawled up his body, blowing hot breath over his straining erection and flicking the tip of his tongue over one of his nipples, before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

A tan hand slid between pale thighs and without a second thought Sasuke spread them for Naruto. The blond slid his mouth down to his lovers pale neck, and stroked his hard member at the same time, enjoying the vibrations of Sasuke's moan against his lips.

Moving his mouth a bit lower he found the wound he had inflicted earlier. He licked it, the coppery taste making him shudder, as though in apology. But if he were to be honest with himself he wasn't guilty about it at all. The ring of puncture wounds made him feel proud, the only reason being that he had been the one to make them. A mark that was sure to scar and announce his claim forever.

"Moron, what are you grinning at?" His voice was barely a husky whisper but Sasuke could hardly find it in him to care.

Naruto's grin widened, "At how ridiculously sexy you'll look while you scream my name as I pound into you."

Ignoring the furious blush lighting up his pale face, Sasuke turned his head and grumbled, "Shut up and get on with it moron."

Naruto leaned forward licking a pale neck, "Hmmm, what do you want me to do?"

Sasuke growled and glared, "We are _not_ going through this again, moron."

Naruto paused for a moment. He made a damn good point. Naruto didn't think he would last long if he waited any more. Shaking his head Naruto started groping the sheets as he started to move his hand over Sasuke's cock again and let out a small triumphant noise against a pale neck when his fingers closed around a small bottle. Ignorant of whatever his moron was up to, Sasuke grabbed a tan backside and ground their hips together, arching into the others body urgently.

Naruto groaned and braced both his arms on either side of Sasuke's body and almost forgetting about lube as the Uchiha bucked against him, creating delicious friction. His blood boiled unbearably when Sasuke spread his legs further and almost lewdly. Naruto knew that if he were to pull and look at how much Sasuke had just exposed himself he would surely cum like a shameless virgin.

Instead he ignored the primal urge and hurriedly slathered some lube onto his fingers. Pulling the Uchiha into a deep kiss, Naruto slipped a wet finger into his lover. Well, damn, if looking at the bastard wasn't going to make him cum prematurely than feeling the others warmth wrapped tightly around his fingers surely was. Not wanting to embarrass himself and put an end to the long night, Naruto withdrew his finger.

Ignoring the dark confused look, the blond started pulling his chakra downwards and slathered the excess lube over his straining erection.

"Na-Naruto…?" Sasuke's mouth stretched wide open when he suddenly felt Naruto entering him. But unlike the first time, it really felt like he was _entering him_. All of him. The jinchurikkis entire being, everything that made Naruto, Naruto, was slowly easing and pushing his way into him. Later, Sasuke would realize that it was actually Naruto's chakra that had concentrated itself in the moron's dick, making his muscles relax and contract, more than making up for the lack of preparation.

But right at that moment, Sasuke couldn't think. At all. He could only feel. Feel the way that shocking warmth push its way past his barriers as if they had never existed, igniting him and stroking the fire within him brighter and hotter than ever. Trembling thighs wrapped themselves around a tan body, groaning as Naruto seemed to slip deeper into him.

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to think about dead puppies to keep himself from cumming. But it was nearly impossible with that unbearable heat gripping him tightly, almost lovingly. And the look on Sasuke's face wasn't helping any either. He found himself staring, wanting to brand that face into his memory forever and never let go.

"Na-Naruto…please, oh god…_please_, MOVE!" Not wasting any more time, Naruto did just that. HE pulled out partially before sliding back in a long hard thrust. Sasuke groaned and writhed underneath him, the foreign chakra inside of him shifting and burning through him. Sasuke dug his blunt nails into tan shoulders when Naruto started a steady pace, a teasing yet delicious push and pull that had him reeling from the pleasure. Naruto slipped a hand underneath pale hips pulling Sasuke up and closer to him. He knew he had struck Sasuke's prostate when the pale man started moaning louder and without giving it any real thought concentrated on that one spot.

Sasuke found himself spiraling into pure euphoric bliss when that cock started ruthlessly rubbing and grinding into his sweet spot. Naruto leaned down and licked a pert nipple that made Sasuke arch his oversensitive body unconsciously, a long moan spilling from his lips. That hot mouth traveled over his flushed skin, a sensation that was completely different from the exquisite grinding thrusts inside of him.

Naruto slid a hand over the arm that was sprawled over Sasuke's head, lacing their fingers together as he descended towards a whimpering mouth. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed losing himself completely into the kiss and pleasure that was melting his heart. Naruto was the first to break away from the kiss and they ended up panting into each other's mouths. Or rather, Sasuke was moaning as Naruto's cock continued to push and manipulate his prostate, rubbing it from every angle and Sasuke didn't think he was going to make it any longer.

"Ungh, god Naruto…fe-els so g-good…ah, ah, ahn…OH GOD, NARUTO!"

A particularly hard jab had Sasuke careening over the edge. His body was pulled tight, arching and shivering under the onslaught of his orgasm that twisted and lashed through him. Naruto shuddered as he felt Sasuke's inner muscles flutter around him and bit his lip when he felt his lovers gasps and moans rush past his ear.

When the last blissful waves of Sasuke's climax washed over him, he finally opened his eyes again only to close them again and gasp when he realized that Naruto was still very hard inside of him.

"Shit…Sasuke…"

A loud cry echoed through the room when another surge of chakra flooded through Sasuke. He wasn't even hard yet and it still felt so good. Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. Sasuke cried out again and clawed at Naruto's back as he resumed his thrusts.

This time thought the thrusts were rougher and harder, almost urgent and Sasuke didn't think it could get any better. He could actually feel himself getting hard again and he was drowning, just drowning. In Naruto's scent, in the feel of his heated skin, in the sounds falling from that mouth, in the rhythm of his hips. Everything Naruto surrounded Sasuke and closed in around him locking him in a possessive embrace.

And he _hated_ Naruto for that. For making him lose control like this, for breaking down every wall he had built around him, for getting him caught up in every emotion he had denied himself since he was eight. It was all too much in so little time and Sasuke honestly wasn't sure he was ready for that just yet, but he didn't care, _couldn't _care, because it was just _so hot _and _ohmygodrighttheeeerree_. And Sasuke _loved_ it. Loved it because it was so hot, so good and too soon and so overwhelming, that his ears were ringing with how fast blood was rushing past them. And when Naruto kissed him, his heart swelled to aching proportions.

Naruto devoured Sasuke. Desperate to consume that sweet mouth (that might not have been sweet at all), and claim what was rightfully his. He didn't care if he was being selfish. He didn't care if Sasuke stopped talking to him. Hell, the entire village might go after his balls for perverting the last Uchiha, and he still wouldn't give a damn. Because Uchiha Sasuke was _his_ damnit. And he won't let him go; never again will the bastard escape his grasp. No matter how much the jackass might scream and kick and try to castrate him, Naruto will only hold on that much tighter.

"Mine, mine, _god damnit_…all MINE!"

Sasuke had no idea what the idiot was going on about but he was screaming when Naruto started slamming into him violently. The bed was slamming furiously against the wall as Sasuke's ass was reamed into the mattress. They were both very close, and Sasuke twisted as orgasm number he-didn't-know-'cuz-honestly-lost-count started to coil inside of him. Naruto wasn't any better, his movements becoming erratic and deeper.

Finally the pleasure escalated and Naruto was more than willing to just let go. He buried himself deep between Sasuke's milky legs crying out just as the Uchiha arched up underneath him gasping for breath. The white hot surge shooting deep within him had Sasuke toppling. Every spasm, twitch and shudder was shared through their deep connection, prolonging the pleasure. Both their names spilled from their lips, deep and husky, following their cries of blissful completion. Above them their linked hands gripped tighter together.

It lasted for several more breathless dizzying moments before they collapsed under the shuddering aftershocks of release. Naruto rolled off of Sasuke's limp body, not wanting to crush the man and for several minutes they just lay there side by side panting heavily. Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke first.

"Holy fuck…" Naruto didn't even have the energy to feel surprised at the uncharacteristic statement.

"Yeah…that was pretty…" Naruto actually struggled to find the word in his foggy brain.

"…Intense."

"Yeah…"

Sasuke turned his head to look at his friend lying next to him staring at the ceiling with a hand resting on his chest. His face was almost blank, but Sasuke couldn't help but notice that there was a soft sated edge to the angular features. Sasuke fought not to blush when it dawned in him that he had been the one to put that expression on the hyperactive ninja's face. He didn't think that now was a good time to get embarrassed after all they had done in the last several hours. Naruto shifted his gaze and ended up looking into dark eyes.

"Hey…" The tan hand that had been resting between them lifted up and brushed a black lock of hair from a pale moonlit face. Sasuke started, not having realized that he had been caught staring. Naruto noticed that the Uchiha had started to shiver, gooseflesh rising out of his porcelain skin.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke sort of wished his eyes wouldn't flutter as that hand stroked his cheek.

"'M cold." He murmured, sleepy despite what he had just said.

Naruto sat up and pulled the tossed coverlet over them while Sasuke just watched. Naruto seemed to hesitate for a moment before making up his mind.

"C'mere…" Naruto slipped his arm under Sasuke and grabbed a pale shoulder with his other hand and gently pulled the pale man towards him. Sasuke didn't protest as he was pulled onto a tan chest. He welcomed the warmth, convinced that the blond was a human heater. Not like he was complaining. He wasn't lying when he said he was cold. It seemed as though his body took the term 'cooling down' a little too literally.

Naruto idly stroke the black hair lying on his shoulder. There were so many things that he wanted to say, but he honestly didn't know where to start. Naruto supposed that "Uh, thanks for a night of wild monkey sex?" and "I had just as much fun shoving my cock up your ass like you did shoving yours up mine" were not good ways to breaking the ice. Then again, it was probably best to post pone the talk for some other date, because Sasuke had fallen fast asleep on his chest if the soft breathing ghosting across his skin was anything to go by, that is.

Naruto sighed deeply, finally feeling exhaustion wash over him. He pressed a soft lingering kiss against the dark haired head, pausing when he felt Sasuke shift, pressing their bodies closer while mumbling incoherently. With a small smile, Naruto settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes, letting a deep dreamless sleep claim him.

**A/N: Ugh, it's finally over… Remember to review and I'll get back to you when the epilogue is complete. *uploads and keels over*…**


	5. Epilogue

**UP AGAINST YOU (EPILOGUE)**

He should have woken up earlier. Then he might have been able to say something. Anything. It didn't matter that he would have said something inappropriate, or untimely or completely moronic. It would have been better than nothing. Better than this weird awkward silence, that puts even Sakura on edge…

Naruto shifted his arms that were crossed over his chest uncomfortably. He couldn't even bring himself to glare at the bastard, he was that insecure. And said bastard just _stood there_, imposing his presence without really acknowledging anyone else. It was almost as if the asshole was pretending that he didn't know them and that Naruto was a pile of dog shit left by one of Kakashi's nin dogs. Just fucking great…

He should have woken up earlier. Instead Naruto had decided that it would be excellent to take advantage of his vacation and slept in after that particular night (never mind that his entire body was too sore to even move). Thoughts and hopes of waking up in each other's arms, greeting the new day by staring deep in each other eyes and all that other sappy crap that comes the morning after (Naruto's a romantic, sue him) were turned to ash and dumped down the metaphorical toilet when he woke up to an empty and cold bed. But what really pulled the lever to flush said toilet was when Naruto had tried to actually go after the stupid Uchiha. Naruto had forgotten that Sasuke was the ultimate motherfucker in stealth and hiding from the world_. _

After nearly upturning the entire village in search of the AWOL Uchiha (Naruto was struck with a sense of nostalgia), he finally gave up and decided that Sasuke probably just needed some space (though secretly Naruto thought that the stupid brat just needed another ass pounding).

He had thought that after a good twenty four hours of angst-ing over himself the bastard would come knocking on his door in no time. Apparently, Naruto had forgotten to factor in Sasuke's all too famous stubbornness. And they called him the ass…mule, whatever…

So, _one week_ later, and they were back where they started. Same bridge, same waiting for their late ex-teacher (recently turned hokage) and ignoring each other as if they didn't exist. Standing in between was Sakura looking back and forth her two thick headed former teammates.

Naruto balked when Sakura glared at him. He was just about ready to run for it when she stalked over to him and pulled him out of ear shot of the Uchiha.

"Owowowow, Sakura! You're hurting me!"

Without letting go of Naruto's elbow from her crushing grip, Sakura whirled the blond around so that they were face to face.

"Sakura, wha-"

"What did you do?" Sakura hissed narrowing her eyes in a way that promised death if Naruto gave the wrong answer.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!...I think."

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I mean, what did you do to Sasuke? He's acting really weird."

Naruto was confused, "What do you mean weird? Sasuke is always acting weird. If you're wondering about the six-foot pool lodged up his ass, then I'll have you know that that has always been there since birth and I have absolutely nothing to do with it. What would be really weird if Sasuke where to feed the poor, promote world peace and start prancing through the meadow wearing a daisy crown and tye-dye."

Sakura felt like smacking her forehead, "That's not what I meant you dummy!"

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed indignantly, "Well, calling me names won't get you anywhere." He stated a-matter-of-factly.

_Simply talking with you is counterproductive,_ Sakura thought but didn't say it out loud. She actually cared about her friends feelings.

"Look, I just meant-"

"Yo."

"GAH!"

Sakura was interrupted and Naruto was thoroughly startled when the Rokudaime decided to make his untimely appearance popping up on the railing of the bridge. Naruto reeled away from the silver haired man clutching his chest and hyperventilating.

"Fuck! I _hate_ it when you do that! Fucking Christ!"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "It's nice seeing you too, beloved ex-student of mine."

"What's going on?" Sasuke had stalked over to them when he saw that Kakashi had finally arrived and bringing the dark cloud hanging over him along.

Kakashi brightened, "Well if it isn't little miss sunshine!"

Sasuke glowered and ignored the snickers coming from a the-blond-that-should-not-be-named-because-Sasuke-never-heard-of-a-river-in-Egypt.

"Can we just get this over with before I disembowel someone?"

Kakashi shook a finger at his former student, "Now, now, Sasuke, no need to get violent before the real challenge is to arrive."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

Turning back to the other two from Team 7, Kakashi jumped down from his perch on the railing and clapped his hands together.

"Now let's get down to business!"

Apparently Kakashi wanted to go over the details of the chunin exams with them. Of course this brought on a lot of bickering between the blond haired and pink haired portions of the group ("Damnit it Naruto! You will not do your perverted henge in front of the gennins! Show some professionalism!" "Why not? It'll be hilarious!"). Of course every time the black haired member of their dysfunctional family would be addressed he would answer in his customary "hn" and proceed to pretend that he was invisible. When Naruto tried to get on the Uchiha's nerves, he would get the cold shoulder and a discreet kunai thrown at his head.

"Oi, bastard! Stop pretending I don't exist and stop throwing your stupid kunais at me! Hello? I'm talking to you…you infuriating, frigid, arrogant, son of a bi-"

Kakashi put up his hands, "Now, now Naruto, calm down already. Now is not the time for a lovers spat-"

"SHUT UP!"

The bickering started all over again (never really stopped to begin with). Finally, two bad tempers later an exasperated Hokage an annoyed Uchiha and two lumps in a blond head later, the meeting was coming to a close. They had all (grudgingly) agreed to the terms of the exam and Kakashi had popped off to where ever perverted Hokages like to spend their time reading their porn.

Naruto rubbed his sore head with a petulant (manly!) pout, "Damn, Sakura you didn't have to hit so hard."

Sakura just huffed and crossed her arms. Looking around, she noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where did Sasuke go?"

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and frowned down at the ground, "I dunno. Probably avoiding me, the bastard."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at the blond, "Why would he want to avoid _you_?"

Naruto looked up with wide eyes as if he hadn't noticed that he had said that out loud, "Huh, wha-? No, no I-I didn't mean anything by it!"

Sakura took a step closer to the stuttering blond, "You two did something and you're not telling me. Why?"

With a nervous smile Naruto brought out both hands waving them around franticly, "What? No! Of course not! Why-"

"Naruto…" Sakura interrupted giving the blond a look that clearly said that she wasn't buying any of his bullshit.

Defeated, Naruto dropped his hands and looked down at his feet. Sakura saw him sigh and she realized that it had been a long time since she had seen that look on the cheerful blonds face. The last time she saw it was when they had been desperately hunting down their wayward friend and team mate.

"It…I just…We…" Naruto sighed again and Sakura felt as if her heart would break from the confused and defeated tone of voice, "I just- I just need some time to figure a few things, Sakura. I really can't talk about what happened just yet. But-" This is where Naruto looked up and gave her that painfully wide grin that was just a little _too_ wide, "Don't worry about it, Sakura! Everything will be just like before! You'll see! I promise!"

Green eyes widened as she was suddenly presented with 'the good guy' pose. Now she knew it was something serious. But for once she decided not to push it and let the blond go with one last final wave. He hadn't even asked if she wanted to go eat ramen with him…

"_I promise!"_

Her fists tightened at her sides. She knew something was up and if it meant helping out her two most precious people, than dagnagit! She was going to do her best to help them out!

Sasuke sat in the tea house, finally enjoying the peace and quiet. It would seem that the blond moron had given up going after him and though Sasuke was well aware that it was hardly far from over he was going to enjoy the calm before the storm. Sasuke calmly took a sip of his green tea enjoying the rich aroma.

"You had sex with, Naruto."

Sasuke choked on his tea. Coughing and spluttering he raised his watery eyes up to Sakura. When had she even got here? Sasuke couldn't believe he had let his guard down like that. Not like he would admit that to anyone.

Sakura watched calmly as Sasuke regained his breath, somehow managing to glare at her at the same time. Finally getting his wind pipe under control, Sasuke was able to reinforce The Glare and came up with an intelligent response.

"What?"

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly, than as if talking with a particularly slow person proceeded to repeat her earlier statement.

"You. Had. Sex. With. Naruto."

Sasuke looked at her as if she had just given birth to a spawn of evil octopuses, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sakura was impressed. Sasuke had been clearly practicing that phrase in front of the mirror for some time now. She was _almost_ convinced. But she was sure of herself. She knew she was right. It was so obvious that Sasuke and Naruto slept together that she literally smacked herself on her forehead when she realized it. It was like the entire time they had been fighting and bickering ans going after each others throats was all just their own fucked up version of foreplay. And Sasuke with his vehement denial towards Sakura's claim just seemed to prove her theory even more. Inner Sakura rubbed her hands together with malicious glee as she thought of the ways she was going to get Sasuke to fess up.

Sakura crossed her arms on top of the wood table and leaned forward, "Soooo, you have absolutely nothing to say about the room you rented in an inn last week, right?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What inn?"

Sakura smiled as sweet as she could, "The one oh-so-conveniently placed just out of Konoha borders. The housekeepers there had some pre-tty interesting things to say…"

"This is absolute nonsense. Even for you." Sasuke crossed his arms.

Sakura leaned further over the table, "Is it, Sasuke. Or are you just afraid to admit that you had hot wild man sex in an anonymous inn that came equipped with a private onsen with your best friend, Naruto?"

Sakura resisted the wild urge to whip out a camera so she could take a picture of the furiously blushing Uchiha. Inner Sakura was practically cackling by now. Oh, this was getting good

Sasuke's glare wasn't as effective when his face resembled a tomato, "You can't prove anything."

Now it was Sakura's turn to feign innocence, "Prove what? That you slept with the biggest most lovable idiot in Konoha? Denial is not going to get you anywhere you know…"

Sasuke winced internally at the 'most lovable' part. Somehow it made him feel like the enormous jerk Naruto was fond of calling him. But instead he just huffed and crossed his arms.

"He started it…"

Sakura felt like crowing and jumping up and down in her seat in triumph at the muttered and indirect confession. It may not have been much in comparison to other people, but for the severely emotionally stunted Sasuke it was one huge leap. Once again she restrained herself and just stared at the Uchiha with a penetrating and expectant look.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. For a few moments he considered making it difficult for the pink haired girl, but he opted to just get it over with as fast as possible. Just to clear up any doubts and that was all Sasuke was willing to give.

With a long suffereing sigh, Sasuke leaned back into his seat and began, "Naruto was being a moron and started saying…things. He kept challenging me and somehow we agreed to meet-"

"You mean 'hook up'." Sakura decided that it would be a brilliant idea to interrupt at that point.

Sasuke gave her a flat look and decided to ignore her, "We _met_ at one of Konoha's gates."

"And from there you went to the inn." Sakura said nodding to herself as if she was figuring out the world's greatest mystery. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes."

Then Sakura's look turned kind of scary. Her green eyes seemed to brighten with a malicious gleam and Sasuke found himself coiling in preparation to bolt whenever he needed to.

"So who was on top? Or did you guy's switch around?"

Sasuke glared harder, "This Is a waste of time," Placing a few coins on the table, he started getting up from the table. "I'm leaving."

Sakura hastily jumped up, "Wait, Sasuke! I didn't mean it like that!" She whipped out her hand and grabbed Sasuke's wrist in a crushing grip.

Whirling around and suddenly angry, he lashed out, "Why, Sakura? So you can make fun of me some more? So you can rub it in my face? So that I can be reminded of my stupid mistake, over and over again?"

Sakura leaned back dumbfounded as she watched the frazzled Uchiha let go of some much pent up steam, "Sasuke…"

"No, Sakura! I don't want to talk about it! I don't even want to know what it all means! I-I just-I just don't know, okay?"

And with that last dramatic exclamation Sasuke ripped his arm out of Sakura's grip and left the tea shop, ignoring the people who were staring at him for his display. He didn't care. He didn't care if they gave him strange looks or whispered behind his back. He just wanted to get away. Away from everything.

So, he ran. And he couldn't stop. He leaped up on top of the roof tops startling a woman who was hanging her laundry on her balcony and then kept going without paying her any mind. He had no idea in which direction he was heading, but he hoped that it would lead him out of this damned village.

"Naruto! Dammit! Open the fucking door!"

Naruto nearly spilled his ramen when the loud pounding on his door violently startled him into early onset heart complications. Sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, Naruto got up from his tiny table and went to answer the door.

"Jeezus, Sakura, you trying to kill me or som-"

"Sasuke is gone."

And just like that Naruto felt as though the ground underneath him wobble unsteadily. He looked at Sakura with wide eyes. He finally noticed that she looked very worried and that her eyes were red, as though she had been crying.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

Sakura dragged a hand over her face, "We were talking at the tea shop and…and…he just stormed off. At first I thought he had just headed home and that he just needed some time by himself but when I went to check up on him there was nobody there and…and…and I've looked everywhere Naruto, but he just isn't anywhere!"

Naruto was a bit shocked to see the tears form in her green eyes. Grabbing her slim shoulders and ignoring the slight tremble under his fingers, he leveled a hard blue gaze on her face.

"Tell me what happened."

The first tear rolled down Sakura's cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Naruto…"

Naruto practically flew over the roof tops of Konoha. His heart gave a painful squeeze with every minute that would pass before he could find Sasuke. He had a good idea were the idiot bastard might have gone, but he wasn't sure how long he would stay there. The uncertainty was killing him.

_Please be there, please be there, please, please, please._

He nearly fell to his knees when he arrived at his destination. Sasuke was there. Right where he knew he was going to be. Sitting on that lonely pier over the small lake were he would sit as a child and Naruto would pass by with a slight wistfulness, wondering what it would be like to be the last Uchiha's friend.

But right now, Naruto couldn't tell if he wanted to hug that bastard or punch him. Maybe both. Most likely both. God, he was such a mess…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped forward onto the small pier. He knew that Sasuke already knew that he was there so he didn't bother to say anything and just stood there waiting.

"I almost left again, because of you."

In a way Naruto was expecting that. It didn't even surprise him to hear that. But it still hurt. It hurt to know that he was the cause of so much pain and betrayal. He never really stopped blaming himself for all the shit that has happened these past four years. If only he had done things differently…

"Stop."

Startled, Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke had turned to look at him. Black slim eyebrows were pulled in a frown. Those deep dark Uchiha eyes were hard but surrounded with softness that Naruto never thought he would see in Sasuke. It was enough for him to take a mental step back and really look at the bastard.

Sasuke sighed and looked back out at the lake when those blue eyes turned calculating. He didn't move when the blond went to sit down next to him, their feet dangling over the clear still water.

"Why would leave because of me?"

Sasuke looked down at his hands on his lap, "Because you don't deserve it."

He could feel the angry look directed at him but he didn't have the will to face it. God, he felt so fucking weak. Every particle in his being screamed at him to stop doing this. To stop being such a damned pussy and just beat the blond moron up to show him who was stronger and leave him there broken and bleeding without ever looking back. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened as he felt the anger rise in him making his vision blur.

"What's that supposed to mean, asshole! You think you're too good for me?"

Sasuke's hands clenched on his thighs, "That's not what I meant moron-"

"Oh yeah? 'Cause it sounded a lot like you being an arrogant _prick_!"

"I told you-"

"You know that is real rich coming from you, Sasuke." Naruto couldn't stand sitting down anymore and leapt up onto his feet glaring at the top of Sasuke's head, "After all the shit you pulled off the last three fucking years and you still think you're better than everyone. You still think you can own the whole god damned place and expect everyone to love you all over again. You had your chance to do that, Sasuke and you fucked up. You fucked up every chance you had to become a better person."

Sasuke was probably feeling just as restless when he stood up and faced Naruto with a heated glare, fury tensing his shoulders and clenching his fists.

"I came back didn't I? Isn't that what you wanted? After coming after me like some sick lost puppy! You're the one who wanted me back and here I am! What more can you possibly want!"

Naruto really felt like pulling his hair out, "What more do I want? Are you fucking serious! Was that night in the inn just in my imagination? Did we or did we not fuck like deranged bunnies that entire night?"

Sasuke spluttered for a few brief seconds (it was almost a minute before he could come up with something, but don't tell Sasuke), "That! That is- You- What the hell, Uzumaki! Are you serious?"

Naruto flailed a bit "That's my line! Are you really that clueless?"

Sasuke was not clueless. Yes, he may a bit slow when it came to other people's feelings but he wasn't as oblivious as to not to note the obvious. He knew what Naruto wanted, knew that the blond would do just about anything to get it, but Sasuke wasn't so sure if the crazed jinchuriki will be completely satisfied once he got what he wanted. Sasuke had a woefully hard time dealing with disappointment.

Naruto watched with slight trepidation when he saw the Uchiha slump, the fight seemingly slipping out of him and his eyes drifted off to the side. Impatient with Sasuke's unresponsiveness, Naruto growled and grabbed the other boy's shoulders and shook him a lot gentler than he wanted to.

"Answer me damnit!"

Sasuke bit his lip, debating on whether or not he really wanted to mess things up again. Looking up at the blue eyed shinobi, he couldn't help but think, _to hell with it_.

Naruto didn't even have time to react before two slim arms reached up and wound around his neck and a pair of warm slightly chapped lips was placed firmly over his.

Blue eyes widened. Figures that the speech impaired Uchiha would express himself through actions instead of words. Stupid, infuriating, annoying, sexy, smug bastard. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's deceptively slim waist and hugged him closer, closing his eyes and reveling in the deep kiss.

They broke away, breathless and slightly dizzy. Sasuke idly curled his fingers in soft blond hair and stared at pink moist lips as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't hold hands."

Naruto paused. He sometimes had a really hard time fathoming Sasuke's reasoning and thought process, but decided that it would be best to be patient and see what happens.

"And I'll chop your balls off if you call me some stupid name like 'sweety' or 'honey'"

Naruto still didn't know what the Uchiha was going on about but then again using enormous amounts of chakra to pull out a gigantic skeleton and the mangekyou does have the propensity to make one ever so slightly loopy.

"And I am _not_ going to move into that pig sty you call home. We're just going to have to look for a new place."

Naruto tightened his arms around his loves waist, hoping against all hope that the bastard meant what he thought it meant and that he never wake up from this dream.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against the blond's chest not even bothering to fight the contented sigh.

"And I have no idea what I'm doing. Think you can handle that?"

Something in the jinchuriki's brain clicked. Naruto suddenly understood the Uchiha's earlier statement. Was it worth all the pain? Was it worth the struggle? The back breaking work? Was Naruto really ready to throw away all chances of ever having a normal, stable relationship for the one person who has caused him the most pain over the years? He didn't hesitate to answer his own questions.

"Hell, yes."

**FINIT! (omg!)**

**A/N: Yes, this is it. The end. My first ever completed fic that exceeds two chapters. And just in time for the day of the dead, too n_nb**

**I just want to extend a thank you to all those readers who have reviewed/faved this fic as well to all of you who have had to put up with my procrastination and patiently wait for the over due updates n_n'**

**You all will be pleased to know that I am far finished with this couple and have many other ideas that are being consumated and breeded on word documents XD**

**For now I will be working on Obscure as my main focus. I am also going to dabble a bit in the Avatar: The Lasta Airbender fandom, mainly Zuko centric, which will most likely turn out to be a multi-chap considering the complex situation I managed to tangle this character into. But most one-shots, two-shots, whatever will be of the Naruto fandom and if you trust my writing enough I don't think you'll be disappointed.**

**Well, thats all for now! I hope you had a good enough time reading this smutty peice of art. It was sure entertaining writing it! Until next time! Ciao!**

**P.S. Review! You know you want to!**


End file.
